In recent years, computing technology has continued to advance at an increasingly more rapid pace. For example, microprocessors operating speeds have increased and are expected to increase in the future. As a result, increasing amount of heat has to be removed from devices having these advanced microprocessors, leading to the employment of heat sinks with ever increasing form factors.